


Not So Bloody And Not So Mary

by ikonlove



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Bloody Mary AU, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonlove/pseuds/ikonlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloody Mary AU Prompt: Person A plays bloody Mary on Halloween only instead of the lady witch ghost Person B shows up eating an apple or something in the mirror and is like sup bro you called and Person A is like uhhhh????? and Person B is just like oh yeah old nana Mary is busy ya know Halloween and all shit load of kids calling her she can't be everywhere at all times so you get me instead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bloody And Not So Mary

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got this prompt from tumblr on taehyungs-sidehoe. I really hope you guys like it and I'm thinking of leaving it as a oneshot unless you guys want a second chapter. Thank you! I cross posted this on my AFF account.

This has got to be the stupidest thing Chanwoo has ever done; which is saying something considering he’s friends with Jiwon and Hanbin. He’s walking to the bathroom as slow as he can get away with, and hoping the boys won’t rush him. 

But, of course, Hanbin does exactly what he hopes he wouldn’t, “Hurry up, Chanwoo ah. You’re always so slow.”

Now, Chanwoo will admit that he is quite slow, but he’s never in a hurry and it’s not his fault that the boys are impatient.

“I’m sorry that I’m not exactly eager about walking to my death, I’ll try to be more excited,” Chanwoo replies. He decides to speed up his pace just to appease his friends. Chanwoo is also not too happy about them being behind him, for reasons such as: he’s wearing really short shorts that don’t even belong to him, and he knows the boys are looking at either his legs or his ass, neither of which make him too happy.

“Listen, I know you’re lingering behind me because you’re staring at my behind, and I thought my hyungs were better than that.”

“Just get into the damn bathroom, Chanwoo,” That’s definitely Yunhyeong hyung, the only one Chanwoo thought would be on his side.

Chanwoo slowly treks into the bathroom, then closes and locks the door behind him. He lights the vanilla candles that were already sitting on the bathroom counter, indicating that this dare was premeditated, then proceeds to turn off the lights. He thought spending the night at Jinhwan’s would be fun, but no he got stuck in shorts that didn’t fit, they were Jinhwan’s, and dared to do some Bloody Mary shit. 

Chanwoo chants, “Bloody Mary” three times then waits. What shows up in the mirror is definitely not bloody and definitely not a woman named Mary.

“Hey bro, what’s up,” The guy in the mirror is hot, don’t get him wrong, but Chanwoo is confused and maybe a little scared. So, he does the only logical thing and opens his mouth to scream.

He’s rudely interrupted by a, “Please don’t scream kid, I’ve had enough of people screaming. Unless you’re screaming in pleasure, then you can scream all you like.”

“I’m sorry, I-I’m just…s-surprised is all,” Chanwoo can’t believe this beautiful ghost is Bloody Mary, there’s no way.

Seeing Chanwoo’s confusion, hot ghost guy quickly explains, “Oh, sorry dude, Nana Mary’s really busy, considering its Halloween and all, so you get me instead!” 

“Well, since you’re obviously not bloody and don’t look like a Mary; what is your name?”

“Junhoe, what about you? By the way, those shorts make your ass and legs look absolutely delectable!” Chanwoo can feel his cheeks heating up and tries to pull the shorts down to cover more of his legs, which only causes his shirt to rise up a little to show a bit of his stomach.

“It’s Chanwoo and it’d be nice if you’d refrain from hitting on me, considering you’re dead and all.”

“Me being dead doesn’t mean I can’t be aroused, dumbass. Also, who’s shorts are those because they definitely don’t belong to you?”

“Who my shorts belong to doesn’t matter, not to you,” Chanwoo’s cheeks still feel hot which means he’s probably still blushing. He sees Junhoe’s eyes lingering on the bit of skin that his shirt is revealing, and he quickly pulls the shirt down. The shirt isn’t even his (it’s also Jinhwan’s), pulling the shirt down didn’t help either because now his collarbones are showing, he really can’t win with this shirt. 

“I like your skin, it’s really pretty,” Chanwoo’s cheeks just flame more from the compliment.

“Listen Junhoe, my hyungs are waiting outside so I should probably go,” Chanwoo doesn’t really want to go, honestly, but he knows his hyungs will burst in here at any moment, and if they see him flirting with a hot ghost boy they’ll go ballistic.

“Aw, don’t leave we were just starting to have fun,” Junhoe is pouting now, and Chanwoo realizes that his lips are really pretty and he could probably kiss them all day if he could.

Chanwoo decides that maybe he can stay for a little while longer.


End file.
